Change Your Life!
by Gia-XY
Summary: Jou dan teman-temannya mengajak Keith ke Kaiba Land? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya! /"Berubahlah! Ini hidupmu yang baru! Jangan kau kotori dengan ingatan masa lalu!"/


Oke, saya author baru di fandom YGO!

Mohon bantuannya!

Jadi timeline di fanfic ini kira-kira adalah 1 tahun setelah Yami dan Yugi menjalani ceremonial battle

Critanya para yami diberi kesempatan hidup kedua

Oh ya! di sini Yami juga punya adik kembar bernama Atem

Peringatan! Atem tuh CEWEK!

Anggaplah di sini para yami di sini punya keluarga, cuma ortunya udah pada ko it *digebuk para yami*

Oke, bahasa lebih mudahnya, para dewa memberikan kesempatan hidup pada para yami dan memberikan tubuh plus keluarga pada mereka(sumpah, bahasanya susah! Yang ngerti tolong bantu saya terjemahin!)

kalo dalam bahasa saya, Para dewa tuh ngasih mereka line kehidupannya sendiri, jadi seolah-olah sejak awal mereka memang udah punya keluarga di zaman itu dan memang lahir di zaman itu

Plus di sini juga ada OC saya!

Ceritanya OC saya ini temen masa kecilnya Yugi

Yah, akhir kata, Happy reading!

* * *

Disclaimer : Yu-Gi-Oh! is not mine! It's created by Kazuki Takahashi!

Warning : bahasa campur aduk, gaje, aneh, garing

* * *

Female : Jounouchi Katsuya, Sennen Atem, Masaki Anzu, Bakura Ryou, Ishtar Malik, Kisaragi Yurika

Male : Howard Keith, Kaiba Seto, Sennen Yami, Mutou Yuugi, Touzokuou Bakura, Ishtar Marik(anggaplah nama keluarga mereka kebetulan sama -_-), Honda Hiroto

* * *

"Sialan!"

Terlihat seorang lelaki berpenampilan seperti seorang bandit(?) berteriak kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mana mungkin anak sialan itu mengalahkanku! LAGI?!"

Oke, biar kujelaskan, mungkin kalian tadi sudah menebak siapa dia. Yup! Dia adalah bandit Keith alias Keith Howard! Lalu apa yang dilakukan si mantan Card Professor itu sekarang?

"Hei, Keith! Kalau kau Cuma berteriak begitu, buat apa aku mengajakmu ke sini?"

"Berisik! Aku lagi kesel tau! Mana mungkin AKU yang dulunya seorang CARD PROFESSOR dikalahkan oleh KAU yang hanya seorang duelist KACANGAN!"

Kalian tau kan orang yang sedang dikatain Keith itu siapa? Sudah pasti dia adalah… Jounouchi Katsuya!

"Oh ayolah Keith, aku mengajakmu supaya kau bisa menyegarkan pikiranmu! Jangan terus memikirkan duel, balas dendam, Pegasus, kekalahan, pencundang atau apalah itu! Kau harus berubah! Masa kau hidup kembali hanya untuk menjadi dirimu yang lama? Berubahlah! Ini hidupmu yang baru! Jangan kau kotori dengan ingatan masa lalu!"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Huh, kau ini, dikasih tau malah ngeyel! Masih bagus aku peduli padamu!"

"Terserah, lalu, di mana teman-temanmu itu?"

"Dalam perjalan, sebentar lagi juga sampai."

"Ah! Jou!"

"Yugi! Yami! Yurika! Atem! Seto! Kenapa kalian bisa sampe ke sini barengan?"

"Jadi, begini, Atem dan Yami berangkat bersama Seto, sedangkan Yugi sudah berjanji akan berangkat bersama Atem dan aku juga tadinya akan berangkat besama Yugi, makanya aku dan Yugi ikut sama mereka bertiga." Jelas Yurika.

"Hei, siapa dia?" Tanya Keith menunjuk Yurika.

"Anggota pemandu sorak baru." Jawab Seto mengejek.

"Hei! Apa itu yang kau katakan tentang mantan teman satu SMPmu?!"

"Sudah, gak usah dipeduliin si kantong uang ini, Yurika! Jadi, dia ini Kisaragi Yurika, teman masa kecilnya Yugi. Nah, Yurika, ini Keith Howard."

"Ke, Keith Howard?! Si mantan Card Professor itu?! Bukan dia sudah…"

"Dia dihidupkan kembali oleh Yakou." Kata Yugi.

"Apa maksudmu Tenma Yakou yang waktu itu kau ceritakan Yugi?"

"Iya."

"Well, Yoroshiku, Keith-san."

"Hm."

"Jadi, mana Honda, Anzu, Ryou, Bakura, Malik dan Marik?"

"Masih dalam perjalanan. Kau taulah, mereka pasti pacaran dulu sebelum berangkat." Jawab Yami.

"Huh, mereka sangat menyusahkan. Hei Keith! Wajahmu juga jangan jelek gitu dong! Kan sudah kubilang, buang pikiran tentang dendammu itu jauh-jauh! Kita datang ke sini untuk bersenang-senang!" nasihat Jou yang mulai kesal. Entah kenapa Seto terlihat agak kesal.

"Ehem, ehem, ada yang cemburu nihhhh…" ejek Yurika.

"Iya, kau benar." Jawab Yami.

"Eh, siapa?" Tanya Yugi bingung.

"Ituloh Yug! Si tuan CEO yang mengaku dirinya paling hebat tapi ternyata malah jatuh cinta pada orang yang disebutnya anjing kacangan." Kata Atem.

"Siapa bilang aku cemburu?! Buat apa aku cemburu pada si bonkotsu sialan ini!"

"Eh, kita gak bilang kamu yang cemburu loh! Berarti kamu mengakui kalau kamu itu tuan CEO yang kusebut tadi!" kata Atem.

"Urusai!"

"Duh, Seto, gak usah cemburu gitu dong! Mana mungkin aku naksir sama Keith!" goda Jou.

"Berisik bonkotsu! Kau membuatku darah tinggi!"

"Hei teman-teman~"

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek melambaikan tangannya pada Jou dan teman-temannya. Yah, kalian taulah, gadis itu pasti Masaki Anzu. Ternyata Anzu datang membawa rombongan pemandu sorak yang lain! *PLAK!* Maksud saya, ternyata dia datang bersama teman-temannya yang lain!

'Hehehe, semuanya sudah datang! Saatnya melakukan rencana~' pikir Jou.

"Nah, karena semuanya sudah datang… Ayo kita pergi ke Kaiba Land! Tentu saja kita masuk tanpa membayar karena ada Kaiba Seto yang memberi kita tiket gratis!" teriak Jou.

"Hei, jangan seenaknya!"

"Seto, berikan aku tiket gratis, atau…" Jou memutus perkataannya lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke kuping Seto.

"Lu, gue, end!" bisik Jou di kuping Seto.

"A, apa?! Kau bercanda kan?!"

"Nope, I'm serious."

"Ba, baiklah, kalian bisa masuk tanpa membayar." Jawab Seto lemas.

"YEIIII! HIDUP KAIBA SETO! KAIBA SETO ADALAH CEO PALING GANTENG, KEREN DAN BAIK HATI!" teriak mereka semua, tentunya selain Keith, Yami, Seto, Bakura dan Marik.

~Kaiba Land~

"Nah, Keith, kau tunggu kami di sini sebentar ya. Kami gak lama kok perginya." Perintah Jou pada Keith.

"Terserah."

"Oke, ayo teman-teman!"

~30 minutes later~

'Hm, si duelist kacangan dan teman-temannya itu belum kembali juga. Katanya Cuma sebentar. 30 MENIT APANYA YANG SEBENTAR?!'

"Ma, maaf tuan, ini untuk anda." Kata seorang lelaki memberikan sebuah kertas pada Keith sambil merinding ketakutan.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Keith dengan tatapan tajam.

"A, aku tidak bisa memberitahu, MAAF TUAN!" tariak orang itu lalu berlari ketakutan. Kayaknya dari tadi dia emang udah ketakutan liat tampangnya Keith… -_-

"Cih, dasar!"

Keith membaca kertas yang deberikan lelaki itu tadi

**_Datanglah ke bianglala_**

**_KAU HARUS DATANG!_**

**_KALAU TIDAK DATANG AKAN KUBUAT HIDUPMU SIAL TERUS DAN AKU AKAN MEMPERMALUKANMU SEPERTI DULU!_**

**_HAHAHAHA!  
_**

**_-Pegasus~-_**

'Pegasus? Dan kenapa harus ada lambang **_'~'_**segala? Tapi siapa orang bodoh yang menulis ini untukku? Mana mungkin Pegasus! Rajin banget kalo Pegasus sampe ngasih surat buat ngerjain aku! Siapa tau yang menulis si duelist kacangan itu. Ya udahlah, kuturuti perintahnya.'

~Bianglala~

'Hmph, baiklah, aku udah dateng ke sini, sekarang mana si duelist kacangan itu?'

"Maaf, apa anda tuan Keith?" Tanya seorang petugas bianglala.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?"

"Ada titipan untukmu." Kata petugas itu sambil memberikan kertas (lagi) pada Keith. Keith membaca tulisan di kertas itu

**_Wah, ternyata kau melaksanakan perintakhku!_**

**_Anak baik!_**

**_Sekarang saatnya perintah ke-2~_**

**_Naiklah ke bianglala_**

**_Kau tau kan apa yang terjadi kalau kau tidak melakukan perintahku?_**

**_HAHAHAHAHA!_**

**_-Pegasus~-_**

"Cih, ternyata mereka masih terus melakukan permainan ini! Oke, akan kulakukan!"

"Tuan mau naik kan? Silahkan!" kata sang petugas sambil membukakan pintu gondola.

Eh, tunggu! Kenapa Keith langsung bisa naik tanpa nganti?! Ternyata di bianglala itu Cuma ada dia sama si petugas doang! Tapi kayaknya Keith saking fokusnya ke perintah sampe ga nyadar! Hahahaha!

Setelah Keith naik ke gondola, bianglalanya mulai berputar naik ke atas (ya pasti lah! Masa bianglalanya ga gerak?! Kecuali bianglalanya rusak!). Tiba-tiba saja bianglalanya berhenti saat Keith ada di bagian paling atas bianglala.

"Apa-apaan ini! Kenapa bianglalanya tiba-tiba ngestop?! Jangan-jangan mesinnya rusak?!"

Tiba-tiba saja bianglala Keith bergoyang-goyang sendiri, padahal Keithnya ga gerak!

"GHWAAA! APA YANG TERJADI?!" teriak Keith sambil memasang muka panik plus kaget.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU KEITH!" teriak sebuah suara dan tiba-tiba saja bianlalanya berhenti bergoyang.

"Eh? Suara apaan itu?!"

"Ini suara dari speaker Keith." Kata suara yang mirip suara Jou itu.

Benar saja, ternyata ada sebuah speaker di gondola itu

"Hei, duelist kacangan! Di mana kau sekarang?!"

"Hahahaha, tenanglah Keith-san! Kami tidak meninggalkanmu kok! Dari tadi malah kami mengkutimu, Coba lihat ke bawah deh! Yah, itupun kalau kau berani melihat ke bawah. Kau ingat kan gondolamu ada di bagian tertinggi bianglala?" kata Yurika.

'Cih, dia meremehkanku! Tentu saja aku berani!'

Keith melihat ke bawah. Ternyata di bawah ada Jou dan yang lainnya sedang melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka pada Keith (kecuali Yami, Seto, Bakura dan Marik tentunya). Di tanah terlihat tulisan **_'Otanjoubi Omedetou!'_**

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU KEITH!"

"HEI! JANGAN-JANGAN BENAR DUGAANKU KALAU 2 SURAT YANG TADI ITU DARI KALIAN! KALIAN PASTI YANG MEMBUAT GONDOLAKU BERHENTI DI PALING ATAS DAN BERGOYANG-GOYANG KAN TADI?!"

"Tebakan anda benar tuan Keith. Bagaimana? Itu fasilitas di bianglala Kaiba Land yang baru kubuat. Harusnya kau bangga karena kau orang pertama yang mencobanya." Kata Seto bangga.

"Apa?! KAU MENJADIKANKU KELINCI PERCOBAAN?! SIALAN KAU! KALAU AKU MATI BAGAIMANA?!" teriak Keith kesal kesal sambil mengepalkan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Hahahahaha!" tawa mereka semua selain Keith dan Seto. Seto hanya senyum-senyum sendiri doang. Eh tunggu… SETO SENYUM?! OH MY RA! FOTO DIA! FOTO!

Bianglala kembali berputar turun dan gondola Keith akhirnya sampai ke bawah.

"Kalian…" bisik Keith kesal dengan aura gelap di sekitarnya.

"Ga, gawat, Keith marah! Ayo kabur!" teriak Atem, lalu Jou, Yugi, Yurika, Atem, Anzu, Ryou dan Bakura otomatis kabur dikejar-kejar Keith.

"APA MAKSUD KALIAN MENGERJAIKU TADI?! PAKE MENGATAS NAMAKAN PEGASUS DI SURAT ITU SEGALA LAGI?!"

"AMPUN!"

~30 minutes later~

Akhirnya acara kajar-kejaran Keith dan anak-anak itu selesai juga.

"Keith." Panggil Yami.

"Apa?"

"Ini." Kata Yami sambil memberikan sebuah foto dan DVD pada Keith. Kaith melihat fotonya dan ternyata…

"SIALAN! BUAT APA KALIAN NYETAK FOTO BEGINIAN?! INI MEMALUKAN TAU!" teriak Keith marah. Kenapa Keith marah?

Saudara-saudara! Ternyata itu foto pas Keith lagi panik gara-gara gondola bianglalanya goyang-goyang!

"AHAHAHAHA! Itu kado dari kami! DVDnya nanti di rumah di tonton ya!" kata Malik.

"Memangnya ini DVD apa?!"

"Kau akan tau kalau menontonnya." Kata Marik cuek.

"Lalu dari mana kalian dapat foto memalukan ini?"

"Dari kamera CCTV di gondolamu." Kata Bakura.

"Ukh! Sial!"

"Hahaha! Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang semuanya!" ajak Ryou.

~In front of Kaiba Lnad~

Mereka semua sekarang udah pada pulang. Sekarang Cuma tersisa Seto, Joey dan Keith. Kenapa Seto gak pulang bareng sepupu-sepupunya? Soalnya dia mau nganterin Jou pulang! Ahahaha! Pacar yang setia!

"Nah Keith, dengan bertambahnya umurmu, semoga kau bisa melupakan masa lalumu itu." Kata Jou.

"Cih, apa pedulimu."

"Ahahaha, terserah apa katamu deh. Tapi semoga ini ulang tahun yang berkesan untukmu! Jaa!" kata Jou lalu pergi menghampiri Seto. Sebelum mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, Seto sempat memberikan death glare ke Keith tanpa diketahui oleh Jou.

'Awas kalau kau sampai menggoda pacarku!' kira-kira seperti itulah isi tatapan Seto.

'Ke, kenapa dia menatapku begitu?!'

~Keith's House~

"Ini DVD apa? Ya sudahlah, kutonton saja dulu."

Keith memasukkan DVDnya ke DVD player. Ternyata isinya… Vidio pas Keith ada di gondola yang goyang-goyang itu! BWAHAHAHAHA! Sumpah! Iseng banget tuh anak-anak!

"Grhhh… JOUNOUCHI KATSUYAAAAAA!"

_'Nah Keith, gimana suka gak vidionya? BWAHAHAHA! Yah, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, semoga kau bisa memulai hidup baru dan lupakan masa lalumu.'_

"Yah, memang, duelist kacangan itu isengnya keterlaluan, tapi… Terima kasih ya, Katsuya."

* * *

Finally! The End!

Gia : Otanjoubi omedetou Keith!

Jou : Weh! Kenapa gue dikatain kacangan terus sama si Keith?!

Gia : Bukannya emang biasa Keith juga ngatain lu?

Jou : Tapi gue tetap ga terimaaa!

Marik : Ga ada genre romance sama sekali -_- Padahal gua mengharapkan ada adegan bronzeshipping sama Malik cantik

Gia : Gomen, Marik, kapan-kapan aja ya! Hahahaha!

Marik : Cih, dasar!

Ryou : Btw, kenapa tadi ga ada orang yang ngantri di bianglala?

Gia : Tentu saja karena si CEO mengosongkan bianglalanya demi pacarnya tercinta biar rencana pacarnya tercinta itu sukses!

Seto&Jou : *Blushing*

Keith : WOI! APA-APAAN TUH! GUE DI ATAS MALU-MALUIN BANGET!

Gia : Yang ulang taun kan memang mesti dikerjain! Hahahaha!

Yurika : Oh, begitu? Kalau begitu... Lu kan hari ini juga ultah! Sini gue kerjain!

Gia : WOI! JANGAN SEBAR-SEBAR AIB GUE!

Yurika : Biarin aja! *julurin lidah*

Gia : Liatin aja lu tanggal 22!

Yurika : Gue gak takut! Tanggal 22 lu kan pergi ke Hongkong!

Yugi : Memang gari ini Gia-san ultah?

Yurika : Yo i!

Malik : AYO KITA KERJAIN! *Bawa-bawa tepung, air, fanta, dll buat disiremin ke Gia*

Gia : Gawat! KABURRR!

Jou : SERANGGG! SAATNYA PEMBALASAN DENDAM! *Ngejar Gia pake tepung sebaskom*

Marik, Malik, Yugi, Atem, Ryou, Bakura, Keith, Anzu, Honda : *Ngikutin dari belakang pake bawa alat perang juga*

Yurika : Weh! Kalau gini yang nutup ceritanya siapa?

Yami : Biar kita aja

Seto : *Ngangguk-ngangguk*

Yurika, Yami, Seto : Thanks for reading! Sorry for the misstypo!


End file.
